


Healing Embrace by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bottom Spock, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: KS admit their love for one another, and then, have hot sex





	

Healing Embrace

* A story inspired by a Quote found at Pinterest.

One night, just over a Federation Standard year ago, Jim, against what he thought was his better judgement, found himself standing before Spock, in the Vulcan’s Quarters. “Don’t tell me you don’t know?” It had begun.

“About what are we speaking?” Spock queried calmly; his hands clasped behind his back in the usual manner.

“You really don’t know, do you?” Jim asked intensely.

“Know what?” Spock questioned.

“I love you, Spock. I really, really love you – like, in love kind of love you.” Jim put his hands on his hips. “No ‘kind of’ about it actually! I am in love with you.”

Spock took several moments to reply – if he intended to, Jim had thought.

“I love you, too, Jim. Really love you. I am in love with you.” Spock confessed.

Jim’s heart leapt, but he immediately chastised himself. Spock’s admission didn’t necessarily mean it was going to happen…

Yet, seconds later, it had – a year ago – and it was a relationship that was still going on, albeit discreetly, now.

Tonight, Jim lay in Spock’s bed with him; spooning with him – cuddling him even, and he knew how much of a privilege that would always be.

Spock took Jim’s human hands in his, and placed them on his taut Vulcan body.

Jim knew, had for a year now, that this was one of Spock’s ways of saying ‘I need to have sex. Please, make love to me.” Jim also knew that this week was a rough one, to not do it justice, for Spock. Mere days ago, it had been the anniversary of a mission where Spock, and the rest of the landing party, had been captured. Spock was the only one kept alive. Jim and his crew had rescued Spock, but even though Spock had no blame to shoulder in what unfolded, Jim knew that his T’hy’la did blame himself, in many ways. He was not responsible, but he felt like he was. “Are you sure, Ashaya?” He asked Spock gently, about his request to make love.

“Please.” Spock responded. “The meditation has not worked, but I admit to having the instinct that making love with you will. Please, get me out of this bed, push me against my sleeping alcove’s wall, and, perhaps, literally, kiss the hell out of me. I know I don’t deserve for it to go, but I am struggling to handle it while it remains in my soul. I need your help to make it go from me, Jim, to make it at least leave me alone, and go back to its compartmentalised box, for just this night.”

“I won’t push you anywhere, or treat you even the slightest bit forcefully. You do not deserve that, but you do deserve for this pain to go; You were not, and still are not, to blame.” Jim hugged Spock’s body to his, and kissed Spock’s neck and ears.

Spock turned around in Jim’s arms. “Jim, please; help me stand, and strip myself bare of it all. I know that you love me, but, please, show me tonight…”

“Oh, Spock!” Jim kissed and caressed Spock’s face. “Of course I will, and I’ll be here for you to talk to as well. Please, take advantage of these few days during which Enterprise is in Space-dock; use them to talk to me; to contact a Vulcan Healer, or talk to McCoy.”

“I may do that.” Spock said, reaching out to Jim.

“Come here…” Jim motioned, and he helped Spock pull himself across the bed.

They both got out of the bed, and Jim stood Spock, gently, against his bedroom wall. He kissed Spock’s face, and moved to Spock’s shoulders; placing kisses on both of them, and on his throat.

Spock held on to Jim, and looked at Jim the whole time that he was helping Spock undress. First, slipping the Vulcan night-robe from his shoulders, and then, taking the slender pants down Spock’s even more slender body; doing all of it, doing Spock, gently and slowly; kissing him every inch of the way, with both his lips and fingertips.

Jim kept holding and kissing Spock, even as he undressed himself – and then, he gathered Spock up into his embrace, massaging him, and holding him close; inviting Spock to lean on him, and kiss him (which Spock did, of course). After a while, Jim carefully guided Spock to lean back against the wall behind him, but he never broke contact with Spock’s body, or, for that matter, Spock’s mind.

Spock held Jim preciously close to him, and carded his fingers through Jim’s wheaten hair; pulling Jim’s lips closer to his skin, even, and especially as, Jim dropped to his knees.

Jim stroked Spock’s inner and outer thighs; then, reached up to his ass, which had come away from the wall, as Spock thrust forward. He fingered Spock tenderly, with one hand behind, and, with the other, he caressed, still, Spock’s not so still thighs – and his balls, and his dick.

Spock was yearning, and, as Jim touched and kissed Spock all over; he took Spock deep inside his mouth; using his mouth’s muscles and warmth to cocoon Spock’s penis; he then flicked his tongue up and down Spock’s length several times, before slowly caressing its very erect state with his tongue; which, gradually, he moved at all kinds of angles, and places, along and across, and around, that verdant, Vulcan sex organ. Then, he took Spock deeper still, into his throat, and sucked at the hilt of Spock’s penis; moving across, and back, seamlessly, between Spock’s balls, and his member; holding them in both his hands and his mouth. Seconds later, he gripped, and slid, down that erect Vulcan pole, with his tongue, and then, used his tongue, to circle, clockwise, then anti-clockwise, around the rim of the hole at the tip of Spock’s penis. Jim repeated this move, and then, flicked his tongue across Spock’s tip.

As he yearned so greatly, Spock’s usually strong legs almost buckled, and Jim moved his hands to frame Spock’s thighs, and keep him steady. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll hold you.” He spoke to Spock through their meld; he barely paused in what he was doing to, and for, Spock – and then, he made a move, and poked the tip of his tongue into the hole at the tip of Spock’s penis.

Spock ‘grunted’ extremely sexually, and Jim felt his own hard-on grow ever more solid. He withdrew his tongue, and then, thrust it forward, and into Spock, again and again; while moving one of his hands around to Spock’s ass, and, not without care, he began pistoning Spock’s lovely ass with one, then two, of his fingers. Spock, not shy in front of his T’hy’la, came, hard…

Jim held Spock in his mouth, lingeringly, and then, he and Spock moved so that Spock could sit on the floor beside him.

Spock turned to Jim. He saw such magnificent love in Jim’s eyes, and kissed Jim with the O’zhesta, and his very capable Vulcan lips. He sent waves of what he hoped was equally magnificent loving assurance along their bond to Jim.

Jim touched Spock’s face, cupping it in his hands – and he kissed Spock, repeatedly, affectionately, and with deep realms of passion. “Come back to bed, and I will make love to you there, too, if you’d still like me to?” Jim offered, while he held Spock’s hand, and looked into his eyes.

“What about you, T’hy’la. I should endeavour, in our next moments, to give you all the pleasures you have given to me.”  
“And you can, if we’re both up for a round three later on – but let’s have round two first, and let me spend it getting my rocks off by getting your rocks off for you.” Jim grinned warmly, lightly squeezing Spock’s hand.

“I think I understand…” Spock replied.

“Oh, you will. You’ll understand just how very, very much I love you.” Jim leaned across, and lovingly kissed Spock’s nearest ear, as they sat side by side on the ‘floor’ (deck).

“I do. I promise you,” Spock caressed Jim’s face. “I do.”

Jim smiled, and kissed Spock’s cheek. “I know.” He looked at his lover. “And I also know how much you love me. You’re always perfect at making sure I know that.”

“Thank you.” Spock told Jim.

“Come to bed with me, and cum, in bed with me..?” Jim invited Spock.

“Yes.” Spock answered Jim in a tone that, from him, was emphatic. He let Jim help him up from the floor. In fact, they helped each other.

They stood, and kissed, yet again, before turning to the bed and climbing in together.

In the middle of his bed, Spock bent his knees, and lifted his legs to Jim’s shoulders.

Jim kissed Spock’s legs, and ran his hands up and down them; looking in to Spock’s eyes, and then, to the Vulcan’s hard member; slick with pre-cum, and its natural lube, already. Jim reached for it, and like a bee gathering nectar, he carefully used Spock’s natural lubrication to ‘slick up’ his fingers.

Spock’s breathing ‘hitched’ at all of Jim’s touches, but none more so than, after stretching Spock’s anal entrance, Jim, quickly but carefully slid his dick into it.

They were glorying in the arousal they shared, and each felt, both together, and individually. The love they poured into, and experienced, in their every move and touch – and that immense arousal, it quite literally lifted them higher, and took them deeper. They never left each other, and shared it all, throughout; every lift of Spock’s hips from his bed; every thrust, and pump, of Jim’s; every time he reached for a part of Spock’s hot body, and, all the while, Jim told Spock that he absolutely loved him; every kiss; given and experienced in so many ways, during which Jim felt Spock’s love for him as well as gave Spock his love; all of this, and more, took them took them to the brink of climax, which they entered into together. Their breathing was ragged; their minds and bodies clung to one another, and they felt every moment, soul deep. Each man’s body trembled, but beautifully so, and they stayed close, to help each other ‘recover’, even as they climbed down from those dizzy, yet utterly reassuring, heights.

“I love you, Jim, my Ashaya.” Spock confided in his T’hy’la, as he faced him in the bed, and kissed him and caressed him.

“I love you, too, my darling.” Jim said; he kissed Spock gently again, and again; embracing Spock as completely as he was being embraced by him.

They lay there looking at each other; holding one another, being together. They were so in love.

The End..? 11.7.16


End file.
